Akatsuki Chronicles
by DemonClaw ChibiUzumaki
Summary: Three young teenagers are run out of their village and must seek Akatsuki for safety. What kind of havoc will they reek when they enter? This chapter: Deidara tries to kill Tobi, the teens plan where to go and Sasori returns home. R&R For us please?


Akatsuki Chronicles

**Hey all, this is Chibi Uzumaki, here. Writer of 'How do I Crack a Smile on Itachi's Face?' and also known as ChibiSorceress and ChibiFullmetal FAC and Youtube. Yeah, I'm talking about that Chibi Uzumaki. Well, I'm on an account with my friend, Burningclaw and I have another obsession over my friends fan comic, Chronicles X3;;. So, yeah. **

**Genre: Humor, Romance, Angst, Action.**

**Rating: T maybe M**

**Warnings: Language, spoilers, umm... Possible Mild Lime and violence (Well DUH!!)**

**Pairings: SasoTema (What did you expect from lil ol' me??), DeiOC, RatholasTatsuki (OC's), HanabiKono and hints of ShikaIno **

**Yeah, that's it. Let's start the story!! Btw, there's gonna be NO shounen-ai, since a male is co-writing this! Sorry fan girls! :D;**

Prologue

--

-Yuki Gakure-

A scream of terror shrilled throughout the house. A young boy with silver hair came running into the room to find out what is going on.

" Sora! What ha-" He was cut off at the sight of his parents strewn across the wood floor, dead. He looked at his cousin. The 16-year-old girl's green eyes filled with terror as she saw a dark figure standing in front of them with a sword. The figure eyed them, and started to charge... and then it all went black.

Sora slowly started to open her eyes. _I'm... not dead yet? _She thought to herself. She slowly brought herself up and looked at her younger cousin. She froze into place.

The young boy was soaked in blood, terrified and shocked. The figure was now too, dead on the floor. The boy stared at the body, with red eyes. Sora's eyes widened when she noticed the eyes.

_It . . . it can't be . . ._ She thought. _T-The Sharingan?_ She snapped back to reality and ran over to him.

" Ratholas! Come on, we need to find the others!" She cried. Ratholas was still terrified. Sora helped him up and took his hand. "Let's go!"

--

After a few minutes of searching the buildings in the small village of the Moto Clan, only 2 other people were alive in the building. After collecting them, they stated a meeting outside to figure out what to do.

"We can't just stay here." One of the girls said. She had gingery brown hair and the green Moto Clan eyes. "If it was an assassin, it won't be safe for us to be around here any more. We need to leave the country."

"I know, Kut-ku ... but they are going to track us down, and that's the end of that." Sora protested. Her younger sister, Yuki put her hand on Sora's shoulder.

"We have no choice... we need to split up." Yuki said quietly. "Ratholas, you should stay with Sora, we can't risk losing any clan members."

"Alright." Ratholas said emotionlessly. "I'll do it."

--

After packing up, the last four disbanded.

" Sora, do you know where we're going?" Ratholas asked the red head. Both of them were heading out of the village gates. Sora just wore the blank stare that was on one her pale face since they packed.

"I . . . I do not know." She answered, looking like she was at a funeral. Then, a loud crash was heard. Sora snapped back and looked at a bright light glowing over the trees. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." Ratholas said. "We should figure it out." He bolted after the glow, with the red haired kunoichi following close behind. He noticed that the closer he reached the glow, the warmer it became.

Once they finally reached where the glow came from, they stopped in their tracks. There were small flames surrounding the small village they ran into. It was deserted, so nobody would have really cared about the damage. Ratholas looked his way around his surroundings.

"It must me a bombing or something." He told Sora. "Let's get going." He started to walk off, but he hears a faint voice, He turns around to find out who called. Ratholas sees a young girl, around his age with short black hair, laying limp on the ground, bleeding.

"Help… me…" The girl pleaded quietly. Just then, two men with swords walked up behind the body.

"You think you're a tough little bitch, stealing our food supply huh?" One of the men said. "We'll see who the tough one is when we're through with you." He smirked as his partner raised his sword. Suddenly, he noticed a collection of what looked like sheets of ice surrounding him and his partner.

"Hey, Kusanagi!" He called. "Watch your back!" A semi maniacal laugh echoed through the ice dome. Kusanagi turned himself around and he saw the image of a red haired kunoichi with sharp green eyes, holding up senbon needles on each sheet of ice.

"Lights out."

--

"Senpai, Senpai!" A young man called. He was clad in black with an orange mask with a swirl covering his face. He was riding on an over sized clay bird with another man with long blonde hair. "There it is! The Sanbi!"

"Yes Tobi, I see unn." The blonde grunted. _Geez, out of all the applications I could get, I got this sorry excuse! _He thought. _Wait; if I got rid of Tobi in a freak accident, I could get a better partner. Even better, if it were a girl… _He started to picture a hot girl in a sleazy version of the Akatsuki outfit, and man was he up for the challenge! He looked over at his goofy partner.

"Deidara-sempai the Sanbi looks hungry." Tobi exclaimed. Deidara grinned.

"I know what to feed him, unn."

"Ooohh! Goody! What is it?" Tobi was pushed off the bird, plummeting to certain death. "BUT TOBI IS A GOOD BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYY!!" His voice echoed as he fell and became the Sanbi's lunch.

"Heh. My work here is done, unn." Deidara reaches into his bag and gasps. "He stole my clay! THAT SON OF A-"

--

Temari was sitting on the bed in her room, reading. She sighs and looks out the window. _God, it's been a lazy day. _She thought. Sadly, Temari's day dreaming came to an abrupt stop as her brother, Kankuro entered the room.

" Hey sis." He called over to his unsuspecting sister, making her scream. "Do we have any milk left?" A had a pillow thrown at his face.

"Dammit Kankuro, no we don't!" She yelled. "If you want it, get it your se-" The doorbell ringing cut off Temari. Kankuro bolted to the door and opened it. He greeted the guest with a blunt 'Yo.'

"Long time no see, Kankuro." The young man at the door greeted. "Is Temari here? I need to talk to her." Kankuro looked at the man and glared.

"Yes she is, but she won't be talking to someone of the likes of _you_!" Kankuro retorted about to slam the door. However, his older sister comes up, slamming him on the head with her fan.

"KANKURO!" She hollered. "What is wrong with you! You don't talk to guests like that!" She looked up and gasped. The man had red hair and brown eyes, wearing a semi emotionless look on his face.

"Nice to see you again, Temari." He said. Temari stood there wide-eyed at him.

"S-S-…" The blonde stuttered. "Sasori!"

--

Sora sat by the girl who was bandaged and resting by a campfire. _She was in pretty critical condition._ Sora thought. _I was lucky to be able to save her. _Sora looked over to her cousin.

"Where are we off to next?" She asked. Ratholas looked at the worried red head.

"An organization." He said. "I was talking to a few people and they told us one place will provide all 3 of us food and shelter."

"Interesting. What is the organization called?"

"Akatsuki."

--

"So your saying he fell off the bird?" Pein asked Deidara angrily. Deidara nodded continuously.

"Yeah, unn." Deidara says. "It was a freak accident indeed, unn." Pein sighs as he flumps his head on the desk.

"Damn it. Whatever, you can have a new partner." He says to the ecstatic blonde. "However, your partner will be the FIRST person who applies. Got it?" Deidara salutes to the ginger haired man.

"Yes sir!" He cheers as he skips off to his room. Pein sighs and shakes his head.

"I'm going to regret this."

--

**Yes he is, too. O3O Okay, that's the end of the first chapter! More chaos and calamity to come on…AKATSUKI CHRONILCES!! XD Read and review please!**


End file.
